El amor cuando es prohibido
by alberto-M
Summary: Enamorarse del enemigo es traición. Enamorarse de un hombre mayor que tú es inmoral. Y justo la persona que ama cumple ambas condiciones.


**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva historia, esta vez un regalo para Dheva n.n Espero que te guste, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Sakura entrena en el bosque de Konoha su Ōkashō, golpeando el suelo y destrozándolo en varias partes. Han pasado a día de hoy tres meses desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, un día después de que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru. El corazón de Sakura desde ese día estaba medianamente roto: por un lado, Sasuke, por otro, Naruto. Ambos al igual que ella son entrenados por un Sanin, pero la diferencia es que veia que seguiría teniendo la misma diferencia que antaño. Sasuke, poseedor del temido Sharingan; Naruto, Jinchūriki del Kyubi. ¿Y qué tenía ella? No tenía nada en especial, sólo podría ser como Tsunade, saber jutsus médicos y fuerza... Y poco más. Sigue golpeando los árboles hasta partirlos en dos, imaginando que seria Orochimaru. Sasuke sigue considerándola una molestia, pero eso cambiaría en cuanto la vea.<p>

—No es suficiente... Debo demostrar que puedo estar a su nivel —dice Sakura quitándose el sudor de su frente, lanza Shurikens a varios árboles de su alrededor hasta que, cuando iba a lanzar un Shuriken al último árbol, ve a un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara naranja—. ¿Puedo ayudar... —Obito aparece detrás de Sakura— ...le? —recibe en la nuca un fuerte golpe, mientras cae cierra los ojos. Uchiha Obito observa el lugar antes de llevársela, para asegurarse de que nadie está cerca, entonces la coge como si fuera un fardo de patatas y se la lleva con el Kamui.

OoooOoooO

—Mi... Mi cabeza —dice Sakura sobándose la nuca, abre poco a poco los ojos y ve que esta en una sala oscura, echada en una cama blanca y aparentemente sin nadie cerca, hasta que escucha una voz grave. Alguien le miraba a la derecha de la cama.

—¿Ya te has despertado, Haruno Sakura? —pregunta Obito detrás de su característica mascara naranja, sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. Sakura se levanta y mira al extraño.

—¿Quién eres?

—El mundo me conocerá como Uchiha Madara.

Sakura empieza a temblar de miedo mientras Obito sonríe. Adoraba ver el miedo en los rostros de los demás al decir ese nombre.

—Imposible, los libros dicen...

—Los libros nunca suelen contar la realidad de las cosas, si lo contaran no existirían los secretos y las falsas verdades —dice Obito apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos—. Así que... La aprendiz de la mejor kunoichi médico y Sannin, cayó fácilmente en un ataque sorpresa. Lo que se esperaba de una niña sin linaje como tú... —a Sakura esas palabras se le clavaban como agujas en su corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes saber dónde estaba?

—Tengo mis métodos para saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Oh, quien sabe. Tal vez usarte para mis planes, o tal vez controlarte y hacer que ataques a tus amigos, o intercambiar tu vida por el chico del Kyubi... Hay tantas y tantas cosas que podría realizar contigo que no se cual es mejor.

Sakura traga saliva, todavía no había despertado el Infuin, y salvo la aparición de Itachi y Kisame a Konoha no se sabia mas de Akatsuki. Se sentía una inútil que sólo servia para complicar las cosas: empezando por esa vez que no pudo siquiera conseguir que Sasuke se la llevara.

—Inténtalo, y puede que no salgas vivo de Konoha —le dice Sakura a Obito en un alarde de coraje propia más de su Inner. Obito la mira.

—¿Me está amenazando la chica que no supo detener a Sasuke de irse con Orochimaru? —pregunta Obito, haciendo palidecer a Sakura—. ¿Quien tuvo que hacerle prometer a Naruto una promesa que podría costarle años sólo porque lo merece? No digas tonterías Sakura, para él eres una molestia, y por mucho que cambies, seguirás siendo una molestia —se marcha dejando a Sakura con sus pensamientos.

OoooOoooO

Los días pasan y Shinobis de Konoha buscan incansablemente a Sakura. Quien estaba llorando durante días, porque las palabras de Obito eran pura verdad. Pero aunque sean verdad, eso no le impediría cambiar y demostrar que en el futuro estaría equivocado.

Un día, Sakura consigue alejarse de la celda donde la tiene con ayuda del bisturí de chakra. Anda ocultando su presencia de chakra para evitar ser descubierta.

—*Si averiguo más sobre Madara y consigo salir sin que me detecte, seré por una vez útil* —piensa Sakura andando por la base, sabe que no era importante como enemigo y rezaba para que la infravalorase. Pronto oye a Obito cerca de una habitación. Estaba...—. ¿Llorando? —se acerca a mirar qué es por lo que llora, sabe que es peligroso pero su curiosidad le gana. Saca la cabeza en la habitación de Obito y ve una sala gris, sin nada salvo una foto destrozada que Obito estaba mirando.

—No te preocupes, pronto... Pronto realizaré el plan —dice Obito acariciando la foto con ternura, seguidamente Obito desaparece en un agujero negro, dejando la foto atrás. Poco a poco Sakura se acerca a la foto.

—*¿Se está refiriendo a Mito?* —piensa Sakura, pues sabe que existen teorías de que el líder del Clan Uchiha podría haber sentido algo por la Uzumaki. Coge la foto y abre los ojos sorprendida al verla.

Una joven niña de marcas moradas en las mejillas, un chico de pelo gris y una máscara tapando su rostro, un chico con goofles naranjas y un joven de pelo rubio, sonriendo todos. Sakura reconoce al sensei y al chico de pelo gris.

—*¿Kakashi-sensei... Y Yondaime Hokage?* —piensa Sakura, fijándose mejor en el chico de pelo negro y la chica de pelo marrón—. Este chico...

—¿Qué haces aquí, Haruno Sakura? —pregunta una grave y tétrica voz detrás de la kunoichi. Sakura se gira y la mano de Obito la agarra del cuello, estrellándola contra la pared. La eleva unos centímetros—. Creíste que con esto sabrías mi punto débil, ¿verdad? —aprieta su agarre, Sakura empieza a perder aire, le cuesta formar Chakra para hacer algo.

—No... Por favor... —dice Sakura con voz queda, entonces Obito abre mas su ojo visible. Ahora mismo, la cara de Sakura era exactamente igual a la de Rin en su visión. Obito suelta a Sakura, quien se agarra el cuello.

—Tu... —dice Obito cogiendo del brazo a Sakura, la envía al Kamui para luego aparecer él enfrente suya—. ¿Qué has visto?

—Una foto... El Yondaime con Kakashi-sensei y dos chicos mas...

—Suficiente, solo te diré que nunca digas nada de esto y no nombres a Kakashi en mi presencia. ¿Me has entendido?

—Si, seas quien seas.

La voz de Obito le estaba dando miedo, hasta el punto de casi llorar, todavía era joven.

—Es patético que una kunoichi llore, ¿no te enseñaron eso en la academia?

—Pues yo te escuché y vi llorar, ¿acaso no te enseñaron eso en la academia?

Obito se tensa al escuchar eso, y rápidamente Sakura se arrepiente de sus palabras. La tira a una celda y cierra la verja.

—Escapa, y me aseguraré de encontrarte y matarle lentamente —dice Obito seriamente, antes de desaparecer por su Kamui y dejar a Sakura en la celda.

OoooOoooO

Los días pasan, y Sakura está a la vez extrañada, asustada y atraída. Extrañada porque quería saber quien era ese tipo que se hace llamar Madara y lloraba, asustada porque ese hombre aunque no sea Madara daba mucho miedo cuando hablaba.

Y atraída por él. Atraída por ese aire de misterio que Obito deja, y tan intimidante... Al mismo tiempo que es vulnerable. Rápidamente ata cabos sobre el por qué tiene esa foto, y descubre la identidad de Obito.

Por alguna razón, no podía quitarse esa escena de la memoria, le destrozaba el corazón el recordar verlo llorar, y descubriría qué es lo que le hace llorar.

Por eso, al verlo aparecer en su celda para darle de comer, no puede evitar preguntarlo.

—¿Quién eres bajo esa mascara? —pregunta Sakura. Durante segundos el silencio inunda el lugar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sakura? —pregunta Obito mirando a Sakura—. Sabes que soy Madara.

—Tienes una foto de una chica de Konoha, y estoy segura de que no es Mito porque reconocí a Kakashi-Sensei y al Yondaime. Y te vi llorar. Así que dime de verdad quien eres, chico de los goofles —por la postura Sakura sabe que había adivinado.

Sakura se tensa preparada para la acción al ver al hombre enmascarado mover su mano. Pensaba que la estrangularía o algo, pero se coge la parte baja de la mascara y se la quita, revelando un rostro con la mitad derecha llena de cicatrices, y dos Sharingan brillando en la oscuridad. Un rostro muy parecido al del chico de la foto.

—Mi nombre... era Uchiha Obito.

Esas palabras sorprenden a Sakura. Sobre él solo había leído que un shinobi llamado Uchiha Obito murió en la Tercera Guerra Ninja, aunque nunca hayan encontrado su cadáver.

—Obito... Estabas muerto...

—Y lo estoy, muerto por dentro. ¿Sabes toda la historia de Kakashi?

—¿Su historia? Si, que es un genio, ha inventado el Raikiri...

—Ese "genio" dejó morir a mi compañera de equipo.

Las palabras de Obito paralizan a Sakura.

—¿Crees que su frase de "Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son mas que escoria" es suya? No, es mía. Su Sharingan es mío, el cómo se comporta ahora es como me comportaba yo antes. Kakashi creyó que así borraría su pasado, pero no es así.

—¡No tiene nada de sentido! ¡Kakashi nunca la... —grita Sakura cuando todo se vuelve completamente negro— ... mataría! —el paisaje cambia, Sakura se gira al oír como unos rayos y la escena de Kakashi atravesando a Rin jamás se borraría de su memoria.

—Los Genjutsus no sirven únicamente para meter en ilusiones al rival. También pueden usarse para mostrar escenas ilusorias de hechos pasados que el usuario hayas visto. En tres palabras: Esto es real. Esto ocurrió.

Obito está justo al lado de Sakura, observándola.

—¿Cómo mirarás ahora a tu sensei, sabiendo que una persona importante para mi murió por su culpa? ¿Cómo mirarás ahora a los demás Shinobis de Konoha, ocultando tal acto despreciable? Contéstame, Sakura...

—Yo...

—Contesta ya...

—Es... Tienes razón, es un acto despreciable —dice Sakura, Obito sonríe—. Pero —Obito alza la ceja y la mira—. Muéstrame qué ocurrió antes.

—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

—Porque bien pudiste haber tenido una idea equivocada —dice Sakura mirándole—. No sé cómo será antes, pero el Kakashi-Sensei que yo conozco nunca haría algo así... A menos que sea... —le costaba decirlo, más que nada porque la cara de Obito, siempre seria, había cambiado mostrando enfado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que su muerte fue necesaria? —pregunta Obito con ira en su voz.

—No he dicho eso. Digo que no habría matado a su compañera... A menos...

—¿A menos...?

—A menos que se lo haya pedido directamente.

Esas palabras se clavan con fuerza en la mente de Obito, abriendo sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría Rin pedir su muerte? ¿Quizá por el Sanbi en su interior? No, no entendía el por qué pedírselo. ¿Le faltaba valor para hacerlo ella misma? ¿O... había algo más que él desconocía?

—Yo... si me prometes no hacerle nada a Naruto, estaré retenida con usted... Y le ayudaré como sea posible a encontrar las pruebas que necesitas para entender mejor lo de Rin —dice Sakura, baja la vista observando el suelo.

—Está bien, puede que sí me sirvas —dice Obito haciendo levantar la mirada de Sakura—. Tú me ayudarás a conseguir saber el por qué de eso. Y sé cómo.

OoooOoooO

Los días pasaron nuevamente, y Obito estaba apoyado en un pasillo con el Kamui listo para activarlo si se torcían las cosas. Le fue fácil haber manipulado a Yagura para sus objetivos, por lo que gracias a sus indicaciones sabía del pasillo secreto que crearon en caso de un ataque de las aldeas. La misión era fácil: sabiendo que Sakura seria desconocida para Kiri, se infiltraría como una civil de un pueblo lejano, y junto con la ayuda de Obito se colaría en el despacho de la nueva Mizukage Meī Terumī. De eso hace dos horas, pronto Obito ve a Sakura con unos papeles.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Si, y... mejor mírelo por usted mismo —dice Sakura dandole los papeles, cuando Obito los coge no puede evitar sonrojarse. Obito observa los papeles y alza una ceja.

—Que extraño... El Sandaime Mizukage fue quien dio la idea de sellar al Sanbi en Rin y enviarla a destruir Konoha...

—Y sin embargo hay notas sobre avistamientos de alguien sospechoso en las cercanías. ¿Por qué no investigaron sobre ello?

—Algo raro hay en este asunto, y lo encontraremos.

—Si.

Obito mira a Sakura. Esa afirmación no sonaba apagada, como sin ganas... Sino con determinación, como cuando Rin hablaba con el equipo. Ese hecho hace por unos segundos latir con mas fuerza el corazón de Obito

—*¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Acaso yo...?*

—Obito-sama, vamos.

—Si, claro.

Obito debía organizarse mejor las ideas, e investigar al ANBU que fue designado como líder al equipo de refuerzos de los ANBU que estaban siguiendo a Rin y Kakashi. Habían investigado sobre él, y siempre seguía unas pautas a realizar, haciendo más fácil el interrogatorio. Sakura y Obito aparecen cerca del lugar donde frecuenta, sin nadie mas a su alrededor.

—Ahora —dice Obito apareciendo junto al ANBU y saca la Katana de su Kamui, atacando pero el ANBU le bloquea—. Como esperaba de un Shinobi de Kiri... —una sombra crece encima de ambos Shinobi.

—¡Ōkashō! —Sakura golpea el suelo al tiempo que Obito y el Ninja de Kiri esquivan el ataque. El ninja iba a reírse cuando el suelo se rompe en varios trozos haciendo desequilibrar al ninja. Entonces Obito le agarra del rostro y lo envía al Kamui.

—No esta mal para haber aprendido de la Sanin Tsunade.

—Gracias Obito-sama. Ahora debemos irnos de este lugar.

Obito asiente y usa el Kamui para aparecer frente al ninja de Kiri. Obito sabe que tienen sólo cinco minutos hasta agotar el tiempo en el que puede usarlo seguidamente. También sabe que de ese tiempo le sobran tres.

—¿Quiénes sois? —pregunta el ninja de Kiri cuando de repente se queda estático—. Maldito Uchiha, ¿cómo...?

—Fui yo —dice Sakura, agachandose a ver al ninja—. Quiero que nos cuentes todo de lo que ocurrió antes de ese día en que Rin murió.

—¿A quien le importa la vida de esa mocosa? —pregunta el ninja, Obito iba a hacer algo cuando Sakura le da al ninja una patada en la boca.

—A mi... Así que dímelo todo antes de tener que sacártelo a golpes.

—No te atreverás...

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre la espalda de Obito y el ninja de Kiri en cuanto Sakura saca su lado Inner. Aunque había un lado que estaba aterrada, otra parte estaba decidida a sacarle información. Y empieza la tanda de golpes aprovechando que el ninja no podía moverse. Obito observa cómo poco a poco Sakura iba ganando confianza y haciendo más certeros sus golpes.

—¡Hablaré hablaré, pero que esa bestia no me golpee mas! —grita el ninja, Sakura se para y da unos pasos a un lado—. El... El Sandaime Mizukage nos habló de un plan para llevarnos a...

—Eso no —dice Obito cortando al ninja—. Hay informes de que había alguien extraño por los alrededores —le tira los informes al ninja, que los mira—. Necesito saber qué es.

—Yo di el informe, fue unos días antes de que dejáramos escapar a Rin. Había algo extraño, reuniéndose con el Sandaime-sama. Era blanco, completamente blanco y no sé qué hablaba. Pero desapareció por la tierra con rapidez, como si se filtrara por la tierra, así que supuse que debía estar viendo visiones ya que luego... No recuerdo mas que estar en casa...

—¿Blanco, y qué más? ¿Tenia algún rasgo en la cara, alguna cicatriz visible?

—No, era... Blanco, todo su cuerpo era blanco salvo por un agujero donde el ojo derecho. Y también tenía líneas en el cuerpo...

—¿Cómo si fuesen en espiral hacia su ojo? —pregunta Obito, Sakura lo mira y podía ver que estaba temblando.

—*¿Acaso lo conoce?* —piensa Sakura al mirarlo, al asentir el ninja, todo cambia.

Obito abre los ojos conmocionado, sin moverse. Esa información cuadra con la de Guruguru, a quien creía su amigo. En cambio, fue quien dio el plan.

—*Quizá sirvió de intermediario del plan entre los ninjas de Kiri y Madara. Claro, por eso el Zetsu blanco debió de aparecer en ese preciso momento*

—Vámonos, Obito. Larguémonos —le dice Sakura al verlo tan callado. Obito saca un kunai y con un rápido movimiento corta el cuello del ninja de Kiri.

—Si... Tienes razón, te llevaré a Konoha, ya no me sirves —dice Obito cogiendo del brazo a Sakura, quien podía ver que no lo hacia como veces anteriores sino con mas suavidad.

—No. Quiero volver a tu escondite.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que te sonará extraño, pero... Quiero conocerte. Más de lo que te conozco, no al hombre de la máscara naranja, sino al verdadero Uchiha Obito.

Esas palabras asombran a Obito, y por un momento se sintió feliz. No lo entendería aún, pero le gustaba estar con ella aunque lo negaba.

—Si tanto insistes, te llevaré conmigo. Y hablaremos de lo que tú quieras.

Ambos desaparecen dejando al ninja en el Kamui.

OoooOoooO

Más días pasan desde el final de esa conspiración, ahora Sakura se sentía más segura de lo que sentía: ama a ese hombre, vio su dolor y lo compartió, le apoyó en los momentos de mayor necesidad... Y Obito se dio cuenta de que ama a Sakura, su decisión de no querer rendirse, su sonrisa que se parece tanto a la de Rin, veía cómo ella y Rin se parecen hasta el punto de enamorarse del chico frío del equipo para después comprobar de primera mano el dolor.

—Es curioso, pero yo me he sentido como tú, Obito —le dice Sakura apoyando su mano en Obito—. Estaba en un equipo y me sentía cohibida por el poder de mis compañeros, y tenía muchas miradas fijas sobre mi, como si esperasen que sacase un jutsu único que me pusiese a su nivel.

—Y en cambio yo, fui miembro del clan Uchiha, y considerado la oveja negra por no despertar el Sharingan y ser diferente a los demás. Ambos teníamos cargas a nuestras espaldas, expectativas que no cumplimos. Pero yo las cumplo tarde, ¿quién dice que tú no las cumplirás en el futuro?

Esas palabras de Obito alegran a Sakura, pero mas la alegra el coger a Obito de las manos. Podían ver que, a pesar de las notables diferencias, ambos se sentían igual: inseguros, temerosos de no ser como todos desean... Y pudo ver que Obito era como Naruto.

—¿Habría acabado él igual si Sasuke en vez de haberme dejado inconsciente me hubiera matado? —pregunto, mas no quería saber la respuesta. Obito la mira y habla.

—Tienes que volver, tu aldea ya debe de estar un mes buscándote.

—Sé que Konoha está buscándome, pero yo... Yo quisiera estar mas tiempo contigo.

—¿Siendo yo enemigo de tu aldea, y además siendo de más del doble de edad que tu? La gente te insultaría o pedirían ejecutarte como traidora si se enteran.

—Eso es cierto... Adiós, Obito. Sigue siendo un chico bueno.

Sakura le quita la máscara y la deja caer, para después sellar sus labios en los de Obito. El Uchiha no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero pronto su corazón estalla en calidez y tranquilidad, y abraza a Sakura. La kunoichi hunde sus dedos en el cabello de Obito jugando con sus mechones de pelo, mientras Obito acaricia la espalda de Sakura. Tras unos segundos, se alejan mirándose a los ojos.

—Lo haré, haré todo lo posible por hacer las cosas bien, aunque sea tarde para arreglar todo —dice besando levemente a Sakura. Obito aparece en un bosque cercano a Konoha—. Miente sobre el secuestro, no les hables de mi, ¿de acuerdo? Invéntate algo.

—De acuerdo, Obito-kun. Aunque si no me lo hubieras dicho lo haría igualmente, no te delataría por nada.

Obito la ve y se acerca a ella, sellando de nuevo sus labios. Las siguientes palabras no salen del todo pensadas de su cabeza.

—Pero no resistiría el no verte ya nunca mas... Tal vez...

—¿Estas pensando que tengamos en una relación secreta, Obito-kun? —pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Exacto, una relación que todos desconozcan... Y tengo que decir, para ser sincero, que algo así se me hace excitante...

—Yo tengo que decir... Que para mí también es excitante la idea.

Ambos Shinobi sonríen, empezando ese día una relación prohibida. Y por supuesto, ni Obito ha delatado a Sakura ni Sakura a Obito.

Él, un shinobi renegado y de treinta años. Ella, una kunoichi de Konoha y de casi catorce años... Viéndose a escondidas, pasando un gran tiempo juntos, evitaban las miradas indiscretas. Sabían que nadie vería bien su relación.

Pero, ¿quién puede ponerle límites a los sentimientos del corazón?


End file.
